respublicagamefandomcom-20200214-history
Arron Jacobs
|region = Midwest England|title1 = Arron Jacobs|ideology = Social Conservatism Fiscal Conservatism Euroscepticism|past-seats = Sussex}}'''Arron Jacobs '''is a British politician serving as Leader of the Conservative Party and Leader of the Opposition. He is classified in-game as a "Moderate Conservative". Positions Jacobs is a Eurosceptic and has solved the Brexit issue through compromise and by passing the EU Withdrawl Act. Arron Jacobs is a capitalist who believes in the free market, within reason. He also is working to make a free-trade deal with the United States. In terms of social issues, Arron is conservative and believes in religious freedom. He also believes in small government and is working to reform the NHS so that it will survive for years to come and become more efficient. Political Career Arron Jacobs first joined the game on 21 March 2019, and he ran as an MP for Sussex under the Conservative Party soon after. During his first couple of terms in office, he passed a bill to repeal the discriminatory law called "Catholic Unemancipation", he helped fund and reinstate the British military, and he supported Cato the Younger's efforts to lower and create a minimum wage that's fair for everyone (including businesses). He later became the Speaker of the House of Commons. Jacobs then decided to take a leave of absence for awhile. Arron Jacobs returned to the House of Commons on 04 September 2019, this time as an MP for Midwest England. Prime Minister Enzo Liddell-Grainger briefly appointed Jacobs to the Shadow Chancellor position in his Shadow Cabinet. Later, Arron became Speaker of the House of Commons again. Arron decided it was time to lead his beloved party and he officially became the Conservative Party leader on 02 November 2019. He then became the Leader of the Opposition. After the 41st general election, he was voted in as Prime Minister. After Labour was able to form government, Arron became Leader of the Opposition again. After the 45th general election, Jacobs formed a coalition government with the Liberal Democrats in order to unseat Bercow's radical Labour government. Arron was then appointed, for a short while, to be the Chancellor of the Exchequer under the First Harry Jones Ministry. Afterwards, Jacobs returned to the Speaker's chair. The 46th general election took place on 18 December 2019 and John Bercow became Prime Minister again. This meant that Arron Jacobs would now become the Leader of the Opposition. Arron Jacobs became Prime Minister after the 48th general election by forming a coalition with the British Reform Party and also by gaining the support of The Tories. During his time in office, the death penalty was reinstated in times where there's undeniable evidence that someone committed a crime in order to ensure that the UK remains safe. There was also new gun laws passed in order to make sure that the citizens of the United Kingdom can hunt, defend themselves, and stay safe. Because of the 49th general election, Arron Jacobs was unseated as Prime Minister. As of right now, Arron's mission is to create a more moderate UK that will benefit everyone.